


Fire & Water Can Mix

by LucariosFish



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aquaphobia, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Panic, Son of Garmadon, Worry, mention of Morro and the Preeminent, or s9 yea, takes place after s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: Kai and Nya can control the other's element...just in certain situations.





	Fire & Water Can Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a headcanon I had in mind, so don't take this as canon!
> 
> Takes place AFTER s9/10!!

Nya didn’t want to accept it, but truth was they were captured and now in a cell. The boys (except Lloyd) were in an odd calm, talking quietly to each other, and Lloyd was banging his handcuffs against the bars of their cell, crying and yelling that they didn’t hurt Kai.

Kai. Nya’s big brother. Lloyd’s big brother. Jay, Cole and Zane’s brother. The one the fucking rogue, still standing Sons of Garmadon took. Nya clenched her hands and ground her teeth together as she resisted the urge to join Lloyd. Ha, resist. She helped lead the Resistance, hadn’t she? Against all odds they managed to take down the Sons of Garmadon with little power on their side, and here they were, all together with all their power at their fingertips. So why weren’t they doing anything?

_They have Kai_ , whispered the snake that sounded suspiciously like one she knew.  _They have communication between them. They can harm him, and why? Because his little upstart of a sister decided to break out of her chains._

Nya bit her lip to keep in the cry of frustration, resulting in a muffled yelp of sorts. Zane looked over to her. “Nya? Are you alright? I understand this must be hard for you.” The others looked toward her too, and Nya felt her throat tighten at the attention.

“Yea, I’m fine, Zane. Just panicking because they have my brother, you know, unlike some people.” She didn’t mean to say it, and she gasped at her own sentence, but Cole waved her off.   
  
“It’s cool. I know we’re acting a bit strange-” More like a lot, Nya thought, “but that doesn’t mean we don’t worry either. We’re just…thinking of a plan.” Cole whispered silently, not moving his lips as he said it. Nya stared wide-eyed at him, but he waved her off again and went back to “talk” with Jay, who was making these big hand gestures, Zane nodding along.  
  
Nya took a deep breath, and exhaled after two beats. Kai would be fine. He is fine. He’s just…tied up somewhere separate from them for some reason. Yea. He’s alright. Stay completely calm, Nya-  
  
“He’s not talking,” came a staticky voice over to the walkie-talkie the cell guard had. The guard grunted in his chair as he sat up, eyeing the captured Ninja with a triumphant ugly look. He clicked onto the radio, asking questions why.  
  
“He’s just stubborn. Stupid ninja. Think if we shove his head underwater he’ll start talking?” The guard and the guy on the radio laughed, but at that point Lloyd had stopped banging and the guys stopped whispering. Everyone in the cell froze.  
  
Their guard noticed their lack of response and smirked. “Yea, let’s do that. I’ll come over and help. Send Jerry to take over for me.” The guard got up and stretched, the smirk not leaving his face as he walked away from the Ninja. “Don’t bother trying to get out.”  
  
 _How can we not when my BROTHER is in danger!_  Nya shook in anger as the guard walked out, leaving them alone. They really couldn’t get out, but Nya wanted to. She wanted to see her brother, safe and sound and not drenched and shaking in fear. She wanted to see her strong big brother, the one who tucked her into bed with his blanket over hers at nights when it was too cold for her small body to handle, the brother who sung her to sleep during the lonely and cold Christmas and holiday nights. Kai, her hot-headed brother who never left her alone when she was sick and worked long hours to get food mostly for her, was in trouble and she couldn’t. Lift. A. Finger.  
  
Looking up with tears in her eyes, Nya saw a tiny flame flickering on a candlestick. The flame danced upward, and Nya choked on a sob. Fire was her brother’s element, but why couldn’t it have been hers for this moment? Kai could’ve used that fire to melt the lock on their cell, or hell, summon it right off his skin, but she couldn’t do it. She was the Master of Water. But water was fucking useless in situations like these.  
  
“Please…Please let Kai be okay. Let me break free from here and help him. I want to help Kai.” Nya squeezed her eyes shut, holding in her tears. She didn’t see it, but the flame burst a little brighter, drawing the attention of Lloyd, who stared at it with wide eyes. The flame dragged off the wick of the candle, bouncing along in the air as it made its way over to the lock. At this point, Zane has noticed, and shook Cole and Jay’s shoulder to direct them to the flame. Jay gasped, and Nya dragged her head up to stare at the floating flame.  
  
Her eyes wide, she looked around the room frantically. Was Kai in here? Was he going to rescue them? He wasn’t hurt was he? She needed to see him!   
  
The flame reacted wildly, zipping about before diving straight at the lock, melting it down to the core. The lock fell away, and along with it the flame. The Ninja were frozen, staring at the lock. Then, as if Jay let loose a million volts, the Ninja jumped into action, Cole breaking apart his cuffs and helping Jay and Nya, Zane freezing his to pull apart, and Lloyd slicing his open with his green energy. They busted out of their cage, and not a moment to soon as the new guard showed up. Nya smiled sweetly at the gang member’s pale face.  
  
“Hey Jerry. Mind taking us to my brother?”

* * *

 

Kai scowled as he turned his head away from the Son of Garmadon, snorting in contempt at how ugly the guy’s hair was. Seriously, who in their right mind paired up neon pink with neon yellow of all things. That’s literally begging for someone to kill you. And on white of all colors, what a sore sight!

“Come on, boy. Talk already. Where did you and your other ninja friends disappear off to? Where did you get the dragons?” The gang member shook Kai’s shoulder roughly, hoping to get the ninja’s attention on him. Kai didn’t turn around.

His capturer scowled, moving to go out of the room, shooting Kai’s guard a look. Jerry, as Kai’s memory supplied him, gave a sharp nod back, careful to make sure that his hair covered the BorgPod in his ear. Kai snorted again, this time in amusement. Jerry glared at Kai, in an attempt of appearing intimidating, but Kai only scoffed and turned his head to face the bland stone wall before him in all its rocky glory.

_How could I let the team get captured? How could I leave them all alone like that? Nya and Lloyd are probably so worried…_  Kai sighed quietly, blowing at hair strands that escaped the gel. The red ninja rolled his eyes, glad his natural hair stuck up anyways.  _Maybe I should cut it,_  Kai mused, but dismissed the thought because he liked his hair.

“Jerry, come out here! Go and watch the other ninja in the cell,” Kai’s capturer said. Jerry nodded and rushed out, his single BorgPod falling to the floor from the movement. Kai’s capturer scowled at it, kicking it toward the wall. “Alright, come on you stupid ninja. Storm’s coming for you.” Kai was confused. A storm? Okay. What did that have to do with him?

Getting up, Kai moved out of the way of a harsh poke of a stick the Son of Garmadon held. The gang member scowled ( _he scowls a lot,_  Kai noted), and told him to move. Following command, Kai walked out of the room to see another gang member there.  _Must’ve been the guard to watch over Nya and the others,_  Kai glares at the guy.

The guard sneers at Kai. “Don’t think about doing anything rash now, boy. We still have your little friends locked up in a cell. Last time I saw them, they were worried for you. Ha!” The guy laughed in Kai’s face, pushing Kai to keep moving. The ninja nearly tripped in shock, but regained his balance quickly, padding down the corridors of an abandoned underground network according the the gang members instructions. Kai heard the wind outside picking up, and soon the sound of rain followed. The red ninja briefly wondered where the Sons were taking him, until his thoughts again focused on his family stuck in a cell.

Until the sounds got louder. And louder. And even louder. Rain pounded heavily on the building the rogue SoG occupied, and as the gang members kept poking Kai up higher and higher to the area outside the little broken building, the ninja tensed and glared up at the dark sky.

Looking around, Kai recognized the worn-down look of Stiix. Several old, crumbling wood buildings left to rot as its caretakers moved out after the Morro Incident. Nearly two Firstbourne lengths away the water glowed and bubbled green from the Preeminent’s leftover power. Kai shuddered at the thought of it coming back.

“Over here, fire boy.” And suddenly Kai’s on his knees over the sea, the waters rough and licking over the dock’s edge as the storm raged on. The grey murky water held secrets, and they rolled toward Kai to make him another one of their secrets.

Kai’s eyes widened, and immediately he threw his head back, desperate to distance himself from the water. No luck, as the Sons of Garmadon laughed and pushed on his head, pushing it closer to the water. The dark, dark water that reached out its wet claws to scratch at Kai’s face, wanting to drag him in. Kai attempted to fight against his captors, his mind in a panic.

“Just tell us where you went and how you went, and we’ll let you go.”  _Into the ocean,_  spoke the silent agreement between the two gang members. Kai continued to push against them, scowling. “And if you don’t, remember where your little friends are.” And Kai stops, breathing still heavy, shoulders moving up and down from hysteria…but he remains as still as possible, nervously eyeing out of the corner of his eye the walkie-talkie device one of the guys had at his belt. If he could have Jay’s lightning abilities, he would’ve fried the thing by now.

“We…We went to the First Realm…of Dragon and Oni,” Kai said in a low voice. “We got there through some magic tea. That’s all the information I have.” He prayed to the FSM, begging with all his heart that that’s all they want to hear.

“Hmm…we don’t believe you.”

His head is pushed down toward the rushing, rampaging seas, the waves shooting up to meet him in a cold, wet embrace. Kai screams, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels the water encapsule him, wrapping itself about his face and around his head, touching his nose and sliding against his mouth, pressing up against his chest…

The water is holding him up, Kai realizes with a start. Opening his eyes wide, Kai finds himself staring deep into the water, and shoots backwards, falling on his butt as his handcuffs thump against the wood of the dock. Staring at the water, Kai sees that the water  _literally went around him_  and caught the two Sons of Garmadon holding him captive. Were holding him captive. He sees the one with the walkie-talkie struggle against the heavy water to tap on the device to signal for backup, but Kai runs at him and kicks it off his belt.

“Sorry, no backup for you,” he scowls, and knocks out the both of them. The water recedes, dropping the knocked-out gang members onto the dock. Kai sighs in relief, rubbing his shaking hands together to calm down.

“Kai!” There’s a familiar voice, and as Kai turns around, there’s his little sister, running up to him with tears in her eyes. And as she launches herself at him, Kai realizes that he’s almost crying too, and gladly picks her up to hold against himself. The other guys come too, Lloyd yelling, Jay yelling even louder, Cole laughing, and Zane’s low chuckles of relief.

In the midst of their little reunion, Nya whispers to her brother, “We need to talk.” And Kai agrees, nodding against his sister’s shoulder. They had a lot to talk about. 


End file.
